wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secrets of the Empire
The Secrets of the Empire is the Hundred Twenty-Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in April 3, 2017. Synopsis After the Terminus Crisis, Rock Ōtsutsuki tells Asura Gekko the story from the Galactic Empire to the Galactic Eggman Empire and how he was born the Land of Ancestors. Plot The Episode begins at Peach's castle. As the party is scheduled to take place in the evening, the Mario Bros. quickly get to work (Luigi getting stuck in the mess) and eventually clean up the plumbing while Princess Peach is playing Super Mario Bros. in the castle, accompanied by her courtiers. Rock Ōtsutsuki came and Princess Peach expresses interest in hearing more about the Galactic Empire before the Mushroom Kingdom and the Galactic Eggman Empire and the Ōtsutsuki clan. Rock Ōtsutsuki goes back to the time when the Ōtsutsuki clan were rulers of the Dyna Galaxy, the Ōtsutsuki clan's gods were the Eight Heroes of Destiny that they are to be worshiped and the fruits from the God Trees were considered to be merely a food source for them on their home world, Ōtsutsuki Nexus. One day, a young boy who was expelled from the Jedi Order was studying the forbidden teachings of the dark side of the Force and believed that the true potential of a Jedi involved tapping into the dark side, as opposed to embracing the contemplation and passivity of the light side. The Dark Jedi gained a number of followers, and their actions led to formation of the Sith, an order born during the Hundred-Year Darkness. The Sith became the mortal enemies of the Jedi Order. Through the use of slavery, the Sith build an empire that spans the galaxy, beginning a brief period of galactic dominance. When the galaxy needs the spark of hope, the "Eight Heroes of Destiny" fought the Sith and imprisoned them thus restoring freedom to the Galaxy. After restoring freedom to the Galaxy, the eight heroes disappeared without a trace. It was after these events that the Galactic Republic was formed and ushered in a new era of democracy, peace, and prosperity under the Galactic Senate and its elected leader, the Supreme Chancellor. Due to the Galactic Republic's demilitarization, the Jedi Order fully embraced their responsibilities as peacekeepers and rejected their roles as soldiers. Assisted by the Republic Judicials, the Jedi were responsible for maintaining law and order, namely by mediating conflicts to bring about peaceful solutions between various rival factions and planets, as well as serving as interplanetary law enforcement by pursuing wanted and dangerous criminals, pirates, and smugglers. Rock Ōtsutsuki mentions the Sith continued for a thousand years in secret, their survival unknown to the Jedi, as they plotted their revenge against the Jedi Order. The Sith remained a distant memory until the rise of Darth Sidious, a Dark Lord of the Sith, and his apprentice, Darth Maul, in the last days of the Galactic Republic. Sidious hid in plain sight as the unassuming Senator Sheev Palpatine of Naboo, while secretly orchestrating the Trade Federation’s invasion of the planet. This allowed him to make a play for the galaxy’s highest office in his civilian persona and sow the seeds of Sith revenge. Maul attacked Queen Amidala of Naboo and later killed Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, but fell to his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Despite this setback, the Sith had returned, clouding the Force with the power of the dark side. The arrival of Anakin Skywalker, a young boy especially strong with the Force, offered a potential new recruit for the Sith with Darth Sidious in the public persona of Palpatine, who had become Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. After three years of the Clone Wars, Darth Sidious' grand scheme was almost complete. He sacrificed Count Dooku to a violent killing by Anakin Skywalker in order to manipulate the young Jedi. As Palpatine, he told Anakin a Sith legend about Darth Plagueis the Wise. Plagueis, through the dark side, had gained the ability to keep people from dying until his apprentice killed him in his sleep. This story entranced Anakin, who was desperate to learn this power in an effort to save his wife, Padmé Amidala. Eventually, Palpatine revealed himself as Sidious, and converted Anakin to the dark side. With Anakin now a Sith called Darth Vader, Sidious enacted his masterstroke. He executed Order 66, the slaughter of all Jedi, with Vader leading the attack on the Jedi Temple. In the political arena, he reorganized the Republic using the powers given to him as a result of the Clone Wars to transform the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire, installing himself as Emperor. Once more, the Sith ruled the galaxy, unbeknownst to all but the few surviving Jedi. At the final battle at the moon of Endor, the rebel fleet flees the operation Second Death Star by flying among the Imperial fleet. While angered by the rebels' defeat, Luke refuses to give in to the dark side until the Emperor goads him by telling him that he will never be as cool as Han Solo, proceeding to attack Vader. On the forest moon, the captured rebel strike team are rescued by the Ewok army. R2 and an Ewok also catapult the Imperial commanding officer into the forests. Back on the Second Death Star, Palpatine enjoys watching the duel between Vader and Luke until he is clipped in the nose by Luke. However, Luke refuses to kill Vader once he is disarmed and the Emperor attacks him with Force lightning. The destruction of the shield generator allows Calrissian to lead an attack on the Second Death Star. He also promises Han not to damage his ship. In the Emperor's Throne Room, Vader saves his son and throws the Emperor into the reactor core. Vader reconciles with Luke in his last moments, briefly having his head taken off when Luke tried to remove his helmet. Luke then escapes the Second Death Star with Vader's remains before the superweapon explodes. Continuing the story, Rock was the grandson of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, who arrived in the Land of Ancestors, ate the fruit from the God Tree and give birth to four sons. After Kaguya imprisoned, before the events of Paul Gekko and his friends, Rock was born as the oldest of the family making Indra and Asura the youngest. Rock was tasked of aiding the revival of a foreign land. Upon arriving at his destination, Indra learned that the land was in reality very fertile due to the existence of a God Tree sapling; however, he also realizes that it caused the people there to gradually grow sick from relying on its nutrients. Rock discovered Pokemon through the knowledge of the force, who could help him on finding water. Eventually, inspired by his discovery, the villagers decided to help the Pokemon and Rock dig. During that time, he began teaching them Ninshū and the force, which they used to work further their efforts to the well. After a year passed, they finally struck water, allowing a huge lake to fill beside the village. Happy of their efforts, the villagers proudly burnt down the God Tree saplings, and sick people began to heal from the fresh water and ways of the force. With his job complete, Rock returned home, with many of the villagers and pokemon. Eventually, Asura returned, but with many people from the village he as sent to who helped him complete his mission. Asura then met with his brothers to hear Hagoromo's final decision. When their father chose Rock to carry on his dream of establishing peace throughout the world, Indra was enraged at his older brother. Before Rock's father, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's death, disguised as an elderly beggar woman, the Enchantress went to the Land of Ancestor's palace on a cold winter's night (and possibly stormy, due to the presence of lightning and elements of rain on the stained glass windows depicting the event), and she asked if she could stay overnight to be protected from the cold in exchange for a beautiful rose she was carrying. Inspired by the beautiful gift and her appearance, Rock let's her in in secret only to see the loss of Rock's father. Determined to stop his brothers from fighting, Rock approached his estranged father, boldly telling him that his approach to peace would only lead to the birth of nations and the return of his aunt, Raimei Ōtsutsuki, vowing to do so in as many his friends as necessary. After Asura and Indra died, Rock mourns for his brothers and was comforted by the group of pokemon. As Rock cries and mourns to his father and his brothers when he see his brothers killed by each other, she revealed her true form to him. Rock sees the loss of the elderly beggar woman she loved, but the Enchantress forgives Rock by letting him see the future and the stone tablet was placed in the Mushroom Kingdom before the Fourth Pescan War, certain details on the tablet were forged by Enchantress. In addition, she also gave him a time limit that would enact upon his twenty-first year: After that period, the enchanted rose, which will have fully bloomed by then, will start losing petals, and if the last petal fall after the Enchantress comforted Rock's loss of his brothers. Ending the story, Rock stresses that the Konoha Republic have destroyed the Terrorist Coalition and how to prevent the Uchiha Clan and the Knothole Freedom Fighters from starting a rebellion against the republic and the birth of the Galactic Eggman Empire. His story-telling skills impresses Princess Peach. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Rey *Finn *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Samantha Sam *Jerry *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Yuki Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Ben Skywalker *Emperor Palpatine *Lando Calrissian *Anakin Skywalker *Leia Organa *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Obi-wan Kenobi Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon